Overwatch: Remnant Sector
by SinbadThe3rd
Summary: My entire life I was molded into the perfect soldier to clean up the mess made by the government of my world. Yet in the end I snapped from the pain and killed off those who were responsible for killing all who I held dear. I knew that I couldn't remain here so I found a new home in the World of Remnant, where my abilities will make me a great Hunter.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: Just to be open here, while this story's OC will be basically me in a nutshell, the description is not even close to what I look like, more like what I wish I was. The only thing that is real about me is that I am 6 feet 4 inches as well as Milano since my mother was white and my father was black so I'm not so dark myself. Also even though this is a new Overwatch crossover story with RWBY, with a touch of BattleBorn since the Verelsi are in this, it is not even close to the source material since the Overwatch portion of it is of my own design. I am just using the names as well as the powers of the game roster, but other than that it doesn't really matter since they don't survive past this first chapter which is the origin of my OC. Well now that I made that clear, I hope that you will enjoy this story…)

 **(P.S: The first chapter will be in first person while the rest won't be)**

 _I was trained and molded into becoming the protector of this world, and yet in the end I was the herald of its destruction…_

I stared into the final Nexus that would lead me to the life that they had promised me, to all of us, yet it was all a lie...

I sensed the destruction that I had left in my wake and heard the screams of those who were being slaughtered right outside the facility since they had sent such a large army to kill me, yet I didn't care. Let them perish, for this world was cursed and a blight on life itself. Before I took that step into the portal holding the Gateway to the Nexus open towards my new home, I pressed the button that started the timer to the bomb I had set in place to destroy the facility so that no one could follow me and escape the fate that awaited them if they did. For they were a cancer that had to be killed before they could spread like the disease that they were.

Now before you judge me as a monster, allow me to tell you my story and explain to you why I had to take such drastic actions…

(Year 2016)

The year of 2016 was the beginning of the end for our race, yet in our arrogance their generation didn't care to try to improve themselves. There was the presidential election with two candidates whose names have been lost to time since a lot of history has been erased to hide our countries shame being the monsters of the world. One candidate was a business man who didn't really care for anyone but himself yet got far enough to make it in the political race to be considered as one of the two choices. The other was a woman who believed that now was the time to flex our military might and take control of the world through force. Out of both choices, the people picked the woman and thus began the longest and bloodiest war ever in the history of our planet. Once in power, we secretly began to infiltrate other countries and put all of our resources into weapons of war to attack the world. Essentially we did what they did in the old film 'Red Dawn' but in reverse by EMPing the rest of the world while protecting ourselves. Within the span of ten years, the world in its entirety was under the command of the American government.

Even the UN was powerless since during a session to try and dissuade America from such actions, they were quickly killed off by a single bomb that destroyed them all, and even though the American government sent someone to represent them in the meeting, they sent him on purpose since he was what they deemed an acceptable loss…

For the next thirty years America solidified their power over the world, but they did not take into account the amount of resistance that those they conquered would have. They sabotaged so many of the resources that America had invaded their lands for. With so many of their resources depleted, they used what they had to expand outwards towards other worlds…

While this was going on, Americans became restless since they were now without an enemy to hate or oppress to make them feel like the big man on campus. So since there wasn't anyone other than the American government that ruled the world with an iron fist as a tyrannical dictatorship, they established three separate classes of citizens. The racism of their ancestors ran through their blood, and since that was the case anyone of color was immodestly forced into being Third class citizens, which was basically slavery in the modern age for they were forced to do all the jobs that none of the First class citizens didn't want to do.

Third class citizens were forced to build fancy areas for First class citizens to live in while they themselves were forced to live in essentially shacks. They were so low in the social ladder that if someone of higher class murdered or raped a Third classer in broad daylight and not be punished for it. This class made up 75 percent of the world…

Second class citizens' lives drastically increased their living status since they were now the bosses of the Third classers, like overseers were to slaves in the day of old. And their living conditions were greatly increased. These citizens made up 15 percent of the world and were made up of people who won such a right in a lottery system or as a prize in death match game shows that the Firs Classers liked to watch so damn much…

The best way to describe the First Class citizens was to read the book 'The Hunger Games' since it was a perfect analogy, yet without all the ridiculous clothes or the fact that they did said games to randomly picked people. They did do such death sports for entertainment, but it happened way more frequently and in various types with people of all ages. There were even people know to the Third Classers as 'Creepers' who were people of First or Second class who would seek out someone of their own fancy and take them to a random place to rape them senseless, and to make it worse those who suffered such a fate were then branded as whores and placed in special houses where they spent the rest of their lives being injected with mind altering and lust enhancing drugs to break their minds. It was a dark time for the lower classes, and it would only get worse with time.

30 years after the start of experimenting with interstellar travel, our race was successful with their endeavors and began to expand outwards towards new worlds. And yet even with these new settlements on new planets the class system was still in effect. For two hundred years this was the way of the world and yet it worked. While we expanded ourselves into nearby galaxies, we let ourselves stagnant in our technological advances since we believed that no one could challenge our might. Oh the lies we tell ourselves to make us seem far better than we truly are in life…

Two hundred years into our expanse into the known cosmos, we made first contact with an alien race, the names of which we are unable to pronounce in our language yet we were able to communicate via pictures. They sent a peace envoy with the prince of their race who talked to the lower class and showed them a better way of life. They took to his words (or pictures technically) and began to revolt for equality. Yet the First classers were not ones to give up their power and used weapons that had been made in such an event were ever to happen. In the ensuing rebellion, the alien peace envoy was slaughtered, and the king of their race made an example of our planet. He explained that he had seen races such as ours and if left unchecked that they would consume everything in their wake. So he used technology that we would never understand or breakthrough to trap our planet and our moon in an invisible field that blocked our expanse out into the universe. Those who were not on planet were killed off as an example of their military might and showed us that we were greatly outgunned so we tucked our tales and ate crow.

"You are a cursed race," said the King with barely understandable English before he left, never to return…

In time, our planet faced shortages of necessary resources and a plan was made to acquire more. Since our planet was unable to expand out, we developed a means to seek other dimensions to gather material. The device used became known as the Nexus, the doorway to multiple dimensions via a dimensional hallway, with various doorways leading into other dimensions. For several generations we mined various worlds in other dimensions and avoided worlds with sentient life so as to avoid a repeat of what happened with the aliens that entrapped us in our invisible prison. Yet there is always a problem no matter how hard you try to avoid them. Ours came in the form of the race of warlike creatures that were named the Verelsi, creatures made of darkness that went from dimension to dimension to extinguish all life by eliminating all stars within their universes. We sealed off the doorway to avoid a major conflict, yet a few of them got through and attacked our world. So many of our forces were killed trying to kill the few that got free, and it was in fear of a future attack that a government funded project dubbed 'Overwatch' was started.

I was five years old when the program received its funding and they began to search for test subject among the Third Class. I was a Third classer who didn't know so much about the world, and it was that fateful day that changed me in every conceivable way. I was at the neighborhood park when they took me away. I tried to fight and get away, but I was a five year old boy going against grown men so I didn't stand a chance. I was drugged asleep and thrown into a van with others who suffered the same fate as me. We were taken to the airstrip where we were put aboard and taken to a far off facility in what was once known as Canada, which was also close by to the massive Nexus facility. Once there we were each branded with a number on our left pectoral. I was unlucky number thirteen out of a thousand test subjects, and it only got worse from there…

Every day we were injected with drugs that the scientists cocked up to enhance us in ways that our brains were incapable of understanding. Some of the drugs that were injected into us made us forget who we were, and we only remembered our number since our names became lost to us. We did everything together, other than bathing with mixed genders as well as sleeping since we were all given a dark cell with very little light and a cot to sleep in with a toilet as well as a sink. This was our life, and once a week we saw that our numbers were dwindling. They did experiments on us such as seeing how resistant we were to various elements as well as made us fight each other. The drugs they injected into us made us heal faster than physically possible and yet some of us were resistant to them and died from the harsh tests they put us through. We would see them cart away the bodies of those who were deceased and yet we didn't cry, for those who died were the lucky ones since they no longer felt the pain as the rest of us still did…

Out of all the test subjects, I was the most hated out of all of them since I was defiant down to the bone. We were equipped with collars that would painfully shock us if we ever didn't do as ordered, and mine had to be replaced multiple times since they used it so much on me. They pit us against each other in fights and ordered us to fight one another, yet I refused to do so no matter what they said or threatened to me, and so they used the collar on me. It was through my inhuman will alone that I still live to this day since I should have died so many times over now. I was used for the most extreme experiments as well as the most dangerous since they wanted to break me, yet I would not break and kept my defiance. Out of all the staff that tortured me, there was one who I silently swore to kill one day since he spent his spare time hurting me for sick pleasure of it. His name was Cartman, and my hatred for him would be eternal…

They took me away from the others in hopes that I would break from the lack of contact from them and threw me into a cell that had absolutely no light as well as no cot to sleep on in it. The darkness became my friend, and I learned to embrace it in time…

One by one the others perished until there were only two of us left, to which they made us fight to the death. I was ten years old on that day, and it had been five years since my personal hell had begun and yet still I would not break. We were given blades and told that only one of us would live to see another day. Yet still I refused to give in to their sick demands and only parried the attacks that the other subject threw at me. One of the staff grew tired of this and then used my collar on me to stop me from blocking the next blow so that they could end this, and so he did. Yet what no one had known other than me was that over the years I have become immune to pain since it had constantly inflicted upon me for five years straight and my body and mind became immune to it. So instead of falling over in pain, I only grew enraged and instead of killing the other subject, I used the blade to stab the staff that was pushing the button in the neck. Doing so caused him to push a button that activated a lethal charge in the collar of the other subject, killing him. I was then knocked out with a tranq dart and taken to the lab where I was strapped to a table for their final experiment…

It turns out that this was all part of their sick twisted plan. To pit us against each other and to hurt us time and time again to strengthen us up so that the last one standing would have a better chance at surviving the final step. When the Verelsi attacked, there was one that was different from the others and was clearly the strongest of the group and so they subdued it and kept it contained until this moment. Using a device that I had never seen, which didn't matter since it broke after its initial usage and was never repaired afterward, they used it to merge the two of us into a single entity. I felt my very soul burn as the creature tried to take control, and yet my will was once again my salvation since it overpowered the creature and ejected the soul of it out of my body, all the while allowing me to use the powers that it once was able to itself. I broke from my restraints and used the shadows I now controlled to slice its soul in half, killing it. The staff then shone bright light upon me, weakening me to the point that they could subdue me once more and through me in a new cell that was lit up with lights so I would stay weak…

For the next three years after the success of the experiment I was trained to be the best soldier that I could possibly be, my training was overseen by Cartman himself and he enjoyed seeing me suffer as he ran me rigid in my training for the inevitable. Three years into my training, the Verelsi arrived in our world via a portal of their own design and wreaked havoc upon the populace. I was sent in to contain the situation with a weapons designed for me to use my powers over the shadows better. I was given a hoodie that hid my appearance from others who saw me and wielded a set of shotguns known as Hellfire Shotguns for range and a large sword that he could summon at will known as Aramasa **(The blade of Ragna the Bloodedge)** which was a combination between a sword and a scythe. With these weapons along with my abilities I was able to single handedly kill off the Verelsi that came through the portal. The world watched in awe that one person was able to kill what an army was barely able to contain, and the world was then made aware of the Overwatch program, but only of the positive parts and not the mortality rate of it. They were all for it and there were many who offered up their own children of various ages to become new subjects.

They did more experiments to make powerful units yet couldn't repeat the same thing they did for me since they only had the one creature to work with and so the others were changed in various ways. And like I was, they lost their names and given new codenames to identify themselves. I was given the codename of 'Reaper' given my dark attire as well as the fact I wielded a scythe in battle. While the others were trained and experimented upon, I fought against all the Verelsi who came to our world, the only upside was that their invasions only happened once every week or two, giving me time to rest and help with the training of the others in what we were against. Out of all those who survived, there was one who I took to above all else, her name was tracer and she was only eight years old while I was thirteen. She had the power to teleport short distances fast and rewind time in short bursts to help change the outcome of battle if things went wrong. While I became attached to all of the members of Overwatch, she held a special place in my heart and became like a little sister to me. They all were family to me, and we all fought this common enemy with the promise that once the Verelsi were no longer a threat, that we would be granted lives as Second Class citizens. And like fools we believed him, for what else was there to believe in anymore…

We fought the Verelsi for two whole years; all the while the operators of the Nexus found and opened up a gateway to the Verelsi home dimension. We were sent in to eliminate the Queen since they acted on a hive mind so killing her would be the end of all of them. So we attacked as a group and succeeded in our immense task. In the end, I alone faced the queen as the others held off the near endless waves of enemies. It was then that I discovered an ability that I never knew at this point which was the consumption of my enemies Shadows. Doing so gave me their powers and the abilities to see the memories on how they mastered it so that I could use such powers as a master of them would. I could also consume tiny bit of a shadow while they were still alive since consuming the full thing would kill them and see their memories which was perfect for intelligence gathering. Unknown to me was that by consuming the shadow of the Queen I had evolved in a way that my weakness to light was eliminated and it was that fact that I still live…

We returned home victors in our mission, and once we returned we were told to head into the briefing room for our papers and how we would become Second class citizens. That day will haunt me for as long as I live, and it was what made me the man I am today…

We arrived in the room and took our seats while we waited for the staff to give us our papers so that we could get out of here and live our lives. But then suddenly we were fired upon. I watched in horror as the members of Overwatch that I had come to know as family were killed off one by one. The blood in their bodies stained the floor, and I held Tracer as her life faded away slowly in my arms. My powers made me immune to most types of damage since my body was essentially a living shadow so the bullets went right through me without doing any sort of damage. She begged me to make the pain stop, and yet there was nothing I could do as she passed away…

I looked up with tears in my eyes as I saw Cartman looking at me as he held the gun with a specially made UV enhanced bullet to my head so as to make sure to kill me. In that moment of seeing all that I cared for die literally in front of me, my mind snapped, and I unleashed the darkness in its purest form for the first time as he pulled the trigger. The bullet had no effect, and the darkness encompassed my body and took a form of a werewolf, which is what my mind was thinking of since Tracer used to tell me how I was such a 'lone wolf' and how I needed to open up more to others. The first to fall was Cartman, who I tore into with my clawed hands before I set out to kill the rest of the staff who had used us to fix their problems before they just killed them. Within the next few hours, all of the staff were dead, but I knew better, that there were still some alive and away from the facility. I vowed to hunt them down and make them all pay. I went back to the briefing room, and there all of the shadows of my former comrades were consumed by me, their powers were now mine as well as their memories. I cried since I saw the pain that they all went through and it only cemented my drive to hunt the remaining staff down to kill them…

I took their weapons, which I stored in my 'Shadow Realm' which was basically a personal storage space and dragged their bodies outside where I buried each one after I used a shovel to dig a grave for each of them. I found stones that I took the time to make into tombstones with their nicknames engraved into them. Once I was done with the graves, I used my highly increased intelligence that I got from my comrade Winston and mastery over electronics via Sombra's ability to hack to seek out the information that he sought out. It was there that my rage only spiked even more than it was in the first place. I had found the information that I sought in the locations of the rest of the staff since they had a chip in them that allowed for tracking, but it wasn't that that had angered me so. It was my report that angered me since I saw the truth of why this happened to me. It turned out my parents had sold me to the Overwatch program so that they could be upgraded into Second classers. All my suffering was because they wanted a better life for themselves. MY tears fell from my face as I screamed in pained rage that echoed in the empty halls of the facility…

I took the time to hunt my parents down with the intent to make them suffer as I had for years. Yet when I tracked them down, I entered their house while they were gone and it was there that I saw that they began another family without me. They had another son, my little brother who was eight years old. I surprised them when the whole family came home and forced them to sit down at gunpoint. They thought that I was just a simple burglar yet their eyes widened in shock I pulled down my hood and showed them my face. I demanded to know why they had sold me off like an animal, yet they wouldn't give me an answer. I attacked my father until his face was barely recognizable and held my gun up to his head. Yet I couldn't pull the trigger for I refused to become my parents and take away everything from my little brother. So I told them that I was leaving and never returning, but not before warning my little brother that they would sell him in a heartbeat if it would better their lives in anyway as they did for me. But before I left I demanded from them one thing and that was what my name was…

Sinbad Williams…

That was my name that was taken from me years ago…

I left the house and ran as fast as I could in anger as far as it would take me before I grew tired, then I found a quiet place and fell to my knees in tears. It was then that the shadows formed into a mask that I donned to spread fear to those I hunted for the next six months. They tried to run and hide from me, but they failed to evade me…

After they were all dead, I left the mainland and rowed out to an uninhabited island with the tools and materials I would need to survive long term where I planned to live my life in peace, my anger finally quelled. And for six months I was happy living alone on that island, yet the government found out I was still alive even though they ordered me terminated and sent out a large group to kill me ranging from battleships, marines, and a sub with a nuclear missile just in case. The marines they sent to kill me were easily slaughtered by me, and the battleships opened fire on my island. My Shadow solidified into a shield that protected me from the shelling but I still ran with it protecting my rear as they launched the nuke at me. My island was erased from the face of the earth and they retreated thinking that they had killed me, which was the furthest thing from the truth and once they had left I used the power to rewind time to make my island appear once more. It was then that I saw that the world would never accept me as I was. So I made a plan to make a new life for myself and live it for all of my friends…

I made my way back to the facility that I was trapped for most of my life and prayed for the souls of my family before I departed, never to return again. I then made my way to the Nexus, where I killed all in the facility by consuming their shadows so that I knew how to operate it and sent out all the probes they had in store to find an ideal world for one such as me to live in without all the hatred of my dimension. It took quite a while but I finally found the perfect place to live, a place where Hunters and Huntresses were revered as the protectors of the people, and they made the choice to do so and weren't forced into it. A place where even though there was separation between the races it wasn't even close to the level of his dimension, so it was perfect for me. When I attacked the facility, the alarm had gone off and within a few hours the facility was surrounded by a large army. In that moment of time as the Nexus brought up the doorway into my new home, I remembered the words of the alien king that was a tale that was told to everyone in the world.

"You are a cursed race," I said as it became clear to me on what I needed to do. While it was true that the Queen of the Verelsi was dead, it didn't mean that the rest of them had died alongside her. They were still alive, but they were without orders so they just drifted silently in their dimension until they heard his call. Portals opened up outside of the Nexus facility and the Verelsi that came out of them attacked the army that came to kill him and take back the facility. I heard the screams as I took out the bomb I had made with my mastery over explosives from the crazed mind of Junkrat. As the sounds of slaughter echoed outside, I flipped the switch to the bomb I made and stepped through the portal to my new home.

The name of my new home?

Remnant…

(A/N: This is a RWBY x Overwatch crossover where my character is fairly overpowered, yet wasn't born that way and suffered much to get that type of power. Basically my character uses all the powers as well as the weapons of all the characters in the roster leading up to, but not, Hammond since I am not a fan of him. While my main pairing for this story is undecided so far, I just might make it a harem fic and if so who should I pick to be in it? It will be a while until I continue this story and I only wrote this out since for the love of god I was having trouble sleeping and this story has been stuck in my head for months and wouldn't leave it until I wrote it out. So until next update!)


	2. The Start of a New Life

**(A/N: Well holy crap… I wrote the prologue to this back in July of 2018… I know I said it would be a while till I continued on with it but I had no idea that it would take this long for me to get back to it. So for everyone who waited patiently for nearly two years for an update, I am sorry and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **But before I continue with this a bit, I just want to say for those who are a fan of my stories I once mentioned that I had a stray cat that was killed along with her kittens save two by a dog. One of them I named Hope and the other I call Mr. Snuggles, which was a bit of a mistake since she is a girl so there is no mister. Why I still call her Snuggles is because she is always on me and snuggling me. I sit down anywhere and she is there. It's getting a bit weird since she follows be to the bathroom, at the table, and even whenever I have sex. That last one is honestly the strangest of the bunch since it is a bit weird. I swear if she turned into a cat girl like in a hentai manga I would not be surprised in the slightest.**

 **Why I mention this is that she is constantly on my laptop as I type this. She refuses to leave her spot and meows at me when I try to pick her up from the keys so I had to lock my keyboard and use an external one to write anymore. But in all honesty she is too adorable to be angry at and as such I still love her.)**

The day was nearing its end with the sun setting, yet on this lone road far in between major towns was a young hooded man who was simply walking without a real destination in mind. This had been the way the man had lived for the past two years of his life and while many would question that sort of lifestyle since it seemed strange from an third person perspective to him it was the freedom that he had wanted all his life that he fought for.

This man was tan in color and six feet six inches tall. He had a muscular physique that came due to experiments done to his person as well as extensive training. He had short black hair as well as fairly dark silver eyes that many had gotten lost in whenever he showed his face. Those who saw his eyes knew that the young man had seen many things, many things that he would not like to mention to others so there was no one who asked him. For the most part he kept a mask on and walked from place to place seeking various creatures known as Grim to hunt. He was a Hunter down to the very soul and lived for it since it entertained him as so. He had helped many people in the past two years by killing powerful Grim that even experienced Hunters and Huntresses could not, and it amazed them to know that someone so young could do so. He didn't request money for his services, but random bits of tech that many would simply scrap which they were more than happy to give to him.

Yet even though rumors of his existence became known to many, not a single person knew his actual name and called him the name he gave them…

Reaper…

This man, whose name was Sinbad, was walking as he whistled a simple tune to himself. He had an Mp3 player that he had stolen from his world before he came to this one, and in it were thousands of songs that he put onto it since the music was good. While it was true that the technology in this world was a bit different than the one he had left, he still could not find a means to transfer the music to something here no matter how hard he tried. When he had first come to this world, he was utterly lost when it came to their language, customs, layout of the land, and honestly just about everything and anything. So he kept to the shadows for weeks and used his power of Shadow consumption to take a slight bit out of people's shadows to get the lay of the place. This was how he learned about the Grim, the Hunters, and most importantly the language of the people.

He found the tech of this world utterly fascinating to him, and used various scraps of it to enhance his own arsenal of weapons since while he could use them well enough it was a bit of a hassle to lug around so much and have to summon what he needed to use. Plus some the items were meant for people larger than himself and so he wanted to build a more advanced, yet smaller and lighter version of the things. Doomfist's gauntlet, the perfect example here, was made for the man who they roided him up and cut off his arm to replace it with the thing. Sinbad did not want that so he took the time to take it apart to see how it worked and made a gauntlet out the parts and metals he acquired by helping people. And so it was with many of the items he had, with him taking them apart and changing them to become more useful to him in time.

At the moment he was listening to a song called 'Renegade' by Styx and was getting into the music when he felt as something was behind him. He may listen to loud music blasting into his ear but his ability to sense things around him was inhuman.

"I can sense that you are not a Grim," said Sinbad as he tuned his music off. His earbuds melded into his body to be stored for later, since now was not the time for music, "so who are you and why have you followed me here?"

"And why do you assume that I followed you," asked a feminine voice from behind.

"Because I felt it when you started two hours ago," said Sinbad simply since he was not in a mood to joke about this. To be honest he had not been in much of a joking mood since the day his mind snapped nearly three years ago. "To be honest I was wondering when you would show yourself."

"Ah," said the feminine voice behind him, "so you are far better than I anticipated you were. It appears that I was right to choose you,"

"Choose me for what," said Sinbad, who at this point did not like where the conversation was going. He had a feeling that whoever this person was that was behind him, they wanted him to work for them, and he would be damned if he worked for another like he had in the past. That didn't pan out so well and ended with all he truly cared for dying in front of him. He finally turned around and looked upon the person who had taken the time to follow him all the way out here to the middle of nowhere. There stood a woman whose skin was a deathly pallor, with jet black sclera in her eyes, and glowing crimson irises that shined bright.

"I am looking for certain individuals to join me in my quest," said the woman with a smile, "and I can sense just how dark your aura is. And out of all those who I have recruited you would do perfect within our ranks, this I can tell."

"I may have a dark aura," said Sinbad. He knew his aura was dark since the process that made him what he was had ripped the power out of a creature that lived to destroy all sources of light in any given universe it happened to be in. You really don't get a positive energy from that or a light one for that matter, "but I don't cause chaos just for the sake of chaos."

"And how do you know about what my plans could possibly be," asked the woman. Sinbad had taken a bit of this woman's shadow, thus he knew her name was Salem and knew what her main goal was. He sighed since now he had so much more to add to his plate since he was happy simply killing a few Grim here and there, but now he saw two people who would need help since he saw plans for the two young ladies.

"For someone who has such power at their own disposal you are fairly oblivious to things."

"You dare mock me," said Salem in a voice that Sinbad could practically feel was laced with hatred. This woman was evil incarnate and so he kept his guard up against her. So he prepared for a fight on his hands by channeling power into his hand. His dress was jet black in its entirety with the hoody, the pants, gloves, even the shoes and the socks he wore being the same color. This was not only because he liked the color itself, which he did since it was like the darkness he had come to know and cherish was with him at all times. This allowed him to channel his power in a manner that his opponent could not see him do so. "I will offer you but one more chance to join my side. If you thus refuse I will destroy you where you stand and find another to aid me."

"You do not scare me," said Sinbad, since in all honesty he did not really fear anything at this point. He had seen what he could honestly believe Hell was when he and the other members of the now disbanded Overwatch had entered the realm of the Verelsi. It was hard to explain since words would not do the accurate description of the place justice, but after seeing it and then having his mind shattered by his friends' deaths only made him incapable of fear.

"Then so be it," said Salem before she quickly summoned up multiple orbs of magical energy that she then threw at him. Sinbad was ready for something like this. He summoned up Genji's sword and expertly sliced through the blades, yet as he did the sword absorbed the energy it sliced through causing it to grow the same red color that the fire had been. Once fully charged by the offensive magic thrown at him, he sliced the air towards his opponent sending a flaming wave at her. She held up her hand to reabsorb the magic she had sent towards him, but it angered her to see this peon who she saw as nothing more than a pawn capable of redirecting her magic back at her. She did not believe someone could do that and had not brought her weapon since she did not believe that she would need it.

Sinbad surprised her though since he vanished from sight as his body exploded into a cloud of dark mist that blocked her view. She growled since things were not going as she planned and was just about to retreat for the moment since she had others who could deal with this nuisance when she felt a sharp pain as she felt three lines of her face get carved into. She held her face as she bled out black ooze and saw Sinbad there with a clawed hand that he then tightened into a fist that dark metal then covered before he slammed it into her chest. The force behind it actually hurt her, causing he blood to fly out her back as she herself was launched.

"You insolent whelp," Salem breathed heavily since she was in pain, but her wounds healed up fast. "Did you think that you could end my existence? I am immortal so your efforts are all in vain."

"Immortal," said Sinbad with a laugh, "that's not new to me since I killed something deemed immortal before."

"Impossible," seethed Salem but she had not thought that this man would be able to even hurt her like he did. This raised so many questions since as far as she knew there were only a few things in this world that could. So where did this man find such weapons? But that was a question for later since she would withdraw for now and send others to see just how powerful this man truly was. "I'll let you live for now, so enjoy life while you possibly can."

She then walked back into the shadows that she herself came from, and while Sinbad's first impulse was to follow and eliminate a threat that would only increase in time if allowed, he saw a few things that he needed to stop or else innocent people would die if he did nothing. He pulled out his pendant that Tracer had made him which was in the form of a wolf's head **(Witcher pendant)** from under his shirt where he kept it and tightened his grip on it as the memories that went with it came to his mind. He was a protector, and though he had failed to save those he cared for the most in his own world he would not tarnish the memory of his old friends by not helping those in need.

So with a set destination in mind, which he knew he would have to get directions for since he was unfamiliar with the area he saw, he set off in a sprint.

(3 days later)

Ruby had done as she did every few months and went to visit her mother's grave that overlooked an amazing valley. She brought roses like she did every year and placed them on her grave stone before she took the time to talk to it as she did every time that she did so. This time though she spent more time than usual. So by the time she began to walk back home, it was getting later than she thought since she always left before the sun set.

She pulled her red hood up over her head and began to walk back. She walked through the woods back towards her home, but as she got to the point where there is a massive clearing in the forest she saw a large group of group of Beowolves surrounding her. They all were snarling at her before three of them charged forward to attack her. She stood still as they pounced upon her, but their claws never connected with her body since she disappeared in a flurry of red petals. They looked around in confusion since they did not understand where their prey had gone to since she had been surrounded on all sides.

What they had not known was the fact that she had jumped up into the air, and as she was there she pulled out her weapon known as Crescent Rose and whipped it out in its secondary form of a high powered rifle. Once her weapon formed she cocked it and fired, blasting the head off of one of the Beowolves into a bloody mist. As she landed onto her feet, she immediately had to cock her gun as she jumped over another and blasted its head off as well as she did. She blasted several more of them as they charged at her, not missing a single one of them as she did, before her weapon unfolded into a scythe.

Using the skills her uncle had trained her in, she used her weapon to kill the Grim that had surrounded her one by one, but it seemed like there was no end to them and she was running out of ammo to dispatch them with. As she neared the end of her ammo, she loaded the last cartridge she had into her weapon and prepared to go all out here. She saw as the Beowolves charged at her in a line and used this to her advantage. She charged forward at full speed and began to swing her weapon in a way that she cut all of them down.

She sighed as the last one fell, but within a second of her taking a sigh of relief a Beowulf that had had been playing dead attacked from behind. Ruby felt genuine fear since she actually believed that she was screwed, but out of nowhere she heard the loud bang of a gun going off and saw a dark hooded figure in a creepy, yet fairly intimidating mask with his arm outstretched and a shotgun in his hand that was smoking to show that it was the gun she heard fired. The Beowulf had about two thirds of its body blown off, which spoke volumes about the power behind the weapon wielded.

"Are you ok," said the masked man as he slung his fired gun over his shoulder in a badass sort of fashion.

"Yeah," said Ruby with a smile since she was thankful for the assistance since heaven knows what would have happened if he had not come along to help her like he had. But while she was thankful for the assistance, one major thing was bugging her. "But why are you all the way out here mister? This place is far from just about everything."

"To be honest," said the man as he remained standing there with his gun over his shoulder, "I was following the pack of Beowolves that you fought. It seemed so unusual to see so many in one pack and it seemed like something that needed to be investigated. And to my surprise I see you fighting them off, which made me wonder if they were hunting you for some reason. I would have helped sooner but you seemed to have things under control until that last one nearly took your head off like that."

"Now that you mention it," said Ruby as she thought about it for a bit since the size of the pack was far bigger than one would expect. "It was a larger pack than usual."

"Well I would ask if you needed further assistance," said the man as he pointed with his free hand to tell her to look behind her. Ruby saw him pointing and looked to see exactly what he was pointing at. What she saw made her moan in frustration since what was there was an even larger pack of Beowolves than what she had just fought herself. Now while she was usually more than happy to fight Grim, she was completely out of ammo for her weapon so she was at a bit of a disadvantage here. "But it seems like quite a bit of a moot point to ask. Don't worry, I'll help you."

"Just who are you," asked Ruby as she got her weapon ready for the fight ahead.

"To many," said the man as he looked at his shotgun for a second. While he had two he used since they were built as a pair, he did not have enough ammo, which he had a lot of, to kill this many Grim since it was basically one shot per creature when it came to using this gun and he had enough to kill about seven eighths of them. So he sent his gun away and summoned up his own blade to use it. "I am known as Reaper. It's not my real name, but it is the one I choose to use."

"Well, to each their own," said Ruby with a smirk since she had met a few people in her life who went by a nickname of sorts instead of an actual name. "My name is Ruby."

"Well nice to meet you Ruby," said Reaper as he saw the Beowolves begin to charge forward to attack them, "I just wished we could have done so in a far safer situation."

"I can agree with you on that," said Ruby with a laugh since it was funny to see someone to make light of such a serious situation like this one. She did take the time to admire the weapon he used since she knew there was power behind it.

Reaper walked in front of her and held up his hand to tell her to stay back for a bit as he prepared to kill these creatures heading his way. It was fairly easy to start off since they were coming at them in a line instead of having them surrounded like when they first attacked Ruby. Reaper held up his weapon and then then swung it down heavily. The force he put into it sent out a crescent wave of energy that cut through several of the Grim before the ones behind them dodged the attack. Reaper quickly sent out more as they tried to attack him from various angles, and one by one they fell to his signature blade.

He saw as they began to try and attack Ruby but he saw that even without the ammo to use the gun built into her weapon she was still a capable fighter. But the numbers still did not seem to go down, and it was then that he saw several Alphas in the distance, but between him and them was multiple Beowolves. So he channeled power into his blade and as he did the hilt extended to a longer length and the blade itself moved into a scythe form. Yet that was not the end of it since on the other side of it an even more powerful blade emerged that was crimson in color. With one swing of it, black fire ripped through the ground in multiple lines that burned all it touched to instantly. He saw that they were still surrounded, and threw his weapon in a spin in front of him, but before it got too far from him he threw out his hand so that a jet black chain with a hook jettisoned out of his sleeve and wrapped around it. He then yelled at Ruby to get down, which she did and then channeled even more power into his weapon. Once he did a black hole ripped open, and as it did he saw the Grim clawing the found as they tried to escape its grasp but failed.

Reaper heard as Ruby did the same, but he grabbed her hand so that she was not pulled into the hole and waited for a full minute before he closed it since the Grim were all gone. Once it was gone and Ruby was able to put her own two feet on the ground Reaper finally let her hand go. He learned her could summon black holes like this quite by accident a year ago as he was tinkering with Zarya's old gravity gun. He had accidently absorbed the power source that charged the weapon and did not understand how to get it back out of himself. So instead of trying to find the means of removing something that he was unsure of even doing just that he learned to harness the power behind it and created a black hole. He had been terrified the first time he did it since it had wrecked quite a bit of forest by ripping trees out of the ground by the root, but he learned quickly how to control it. But while learning he was able to literally rip open the air and summon one of the most destructive forces in the universe was impressive as well as scary, the fact that when he did he was unaffected by its pull was more shocking than even that.

"Wow," said Ruby as she brushed her hair back down since it had gone all crazy from being pulled by such a strong force of gravity, "so that just happened. Well I am gonna head home and try and process that bit of information."

"Will you be fine on your own," said Reaper as he held his blade over his shadow and let it go. It sunk into it like it would in a well of water, so that he could use it later. "Cause if not I can escort you back."

"Oh I'll be fine," she said with a smile as she folded her weapon and then placed it back into the harness near her lower back that she stored it in when not in use. "I don't live too far from here so I'll be alright."

"Well then safe travels," said Reaper with a wave of his hand as he began to walk off into the opposite direction that she herself soon head out towards. She was curious about the scythe weapon that he used since it was powerful as well as unique. She never saw a blade do as his did and it made her wonder how he got it to do it in the first place. She was a fairly big nerd when it came to weapons and she hoped to meet the man again to see it once more in the future…

Sinbad had walked for a few hours before he met another person on the roads, and he honestly wondered why he was a magnet for meeting people like this in the dead of night. Now while at first the man seemed like he might be doing his own thing, Sinbad had a knack for observation and noticed that the man had a mug of some sort of steaming drink that he was drinking while just standing there.

He looked like a middle-aged man with tousled silver hair and thin brown eyes. He had a light complexion and sharp facial features. Interestingly though he had black eyebrows, suggesting that he may have had black hair when he was younger if his understanding of genetics was anything to go off of. He wore shaded glass spectacles and a small, purple, cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck. His outfit mainly consisted of an unzipped black suit over a dark green, buttoned vest and green shirt. He also wore black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants.

"Alright," said Sinbad as he stopped walking to speak to the man, "I'll bite. What do you want from me?"

"Now why would you believe that I wish anything from you," asked the man with a smile on his face as if he thought of this conversation as amusing in some way.

"Because you are a man here in the middle of the road in the dead of night with a mug," said Sinbad, "the whole scene just screams out of place given the situation. So please let's not beat around the bush and get down to business."

"You are very perceptive for one so young." Said the man with a raised eyebrow as he took a sip from his mug.

"You would be too if you were raised the way I was for the majority of your life," said Sinbad off handedly.

"I believe it," said the man with a chuckle. "But you are right to assume that I wish something from you."

"So what do you want," asked Sinbad.

"Before I tell you, where are my manners," said the man as he held his head in a manner to show that he was embarrassed with himself. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Ozpin and I am the Headmaster of the Beacon Academy."

"Well nice to meet you sir," said Sinbad, "but that still does not answer my question as to what it is that you want from me."

"I wish for you to join my academy," said Ozpin simply as she took another sip of his drink, "simple as that."

"So you came all the way out to the middle of nowhere to offer me an invitation to attend your school," asked Sinbad, "why is it that that sentence is raising quite a few red flags. But say I believe you, why did you seek me out of all people to personally offer this?"

"I will not lie and say it is because you are an anomaly," said Ozpin with a chuckle.

"An anomaly," asked Sinbad who was genuinely confused about that.

"Allow me to explain," Said Ozpin as he took another sip from his mug, "two years ago there was a storm that appeared out of nowhere, and yet it lasted only a few short minutes. But in those few short moments a surge of power was felt by many in the world. My associates as well as I found the area that the storm hit and saw that there was no major damage to the area but the place had trace amounts of energy that we had never experienced before. So a tracking device was made to see if we could find what had such unique power and that eventually led us to. My friends and I have watched you for some time, since we truly worried that you may bring harm to others since you have such a dark aura about you. Yet what we saw cast doubt on that belief since you never hurt a soul, only hunted Grim to aid the people. I would like to think that I am an excellent judge of character, and when I look at you I see a man who was cursed with dark power but is trying to make the best of a bad situation and use it to help so as to not be consumed by it."

"It was what I was made to do," Said Sinbad, "and if I am being honest I find enjoyment in the hunt. It gives me a purpose as well as the chance to help people."

"As many Huntsmen do," said Ozpin.

"Is that what they are called? Because I have been saying I am a Hunter this whole time and now I feel like an idiot for saying that."

"Well to be honest," said Sinbad in thought, "it would be nice to be in one place for a while as I learn more."

"So you will accept my invitation?" asked Ozpin with a quizzical look.

"I'll do it," said Sinbad, "but I want three things if I do."

"Well tell me you requests," said Ozpin, who had a feeling that there would a bit of a catch here since he had gone out of his way to recruit him and the young man knew it so he had a bit leverage here. "And I will see if it is within my power to ascertain them for you."

"Well the first thing I want is simply a Scroll," said Sinbad seriously.

"Honestly," asked Ozpin with a bit of a shocked look on his face. He had expected Sinbad to ask him for something major, but instead asked for something mainly everyone had in the city.

"Yeah," said Sinbad, "I have not been paid for what I do so I can't just buy one. I'm not gonna steal one."

"Well that I can easily get for you, since they are fairly common."

"Next I simply want some spending money."

"Any particular amount you wish," asked Ozpin. This was the type of thing that he had expected from the young lad and had brought a nice wad of cash for this very reason.

"As much as you could reasonably spare," said Sinbad, "I just need some cash to get some new clothes. I only came with one set and had to steal another from a town while it was hung out to dry. I felt bad about doing it, yet I needed to change clothes so I could wash the ones I am wearing. I would rather earn my way in life, and just need the tools to get to that point."

"Well," said Ozpin with a bit of a chuckle, "you have not only managed to surprise me once, but twice within the manner of a minute. That is a first for me, but here you are." Ozpin then pulled out the wad of cash he had in his pocket and handed it to Sinbad. While Sinbad at first did not want that much money, he would accept it and use it to buy the materials he needed along with new clothes.

"And for my last request I simply want a motorcycle."

"Ah," said Ozpin with a grin. Now the boy had asked for something that was not fully necessary for himself. "Well that I can get for you as well, but it will take some time."

"Well I'll wait," said Sinbad with a shrug of his shoulders since he was not in any sort of rush to get it. He just wanted it to get from place to place faster than waling or running. "So when and where do I need to go?"

"In three weeks be at this spot," said Ozpin as he handed Sinbad a map that had an x on the name of a town that was not too far from where he was right now. This worked out well since he would still be able to get to his secondary location and back with plenty of time to spare to visit the tailor that he knew was in town. He had taken the time to design a few outfits he wanted made if he ever got the chance in his spare time, and it seemed like he would be able to do that now that he had the funds to do it. "There airship will pick you and other new students up to fly you to Beacon."

"Thanks," said Sinbad as he pocketed the money as well as the map. "I'll be there."

With that Sinbad began to walk again since he still had someplace he needed to be. Now while he had rushed to save Ruby from the Beowolves that Salem had sent to kill her, which had something to do with her having silver eyes or something that he was not entirely sure of since he did not consume too much of her shadow to learn the reason, the next person had time before her life was in danger so he had time to spare since he could not strike until the time was right. He did stop to look behind him for a second though, and like he expected Ozpin was gone.

Sinbad simply smiled as he placed his earbuds back into his ear and began to listen to music once more as he made his way towards the city…

(1 week later)

Weiss Schnee had been born and raised into one of the most influential families in the entire kingdom, and as such she had been told from an early age that her life would be in danger if she did not possess the power to protect herself. This was not to say that she did not have a few bodyguards as well, but she had trained for so many years to become strong enough to protect herself. Yet for all the training that she had gone through, her enemies had gotten her when she was most vulnerable and was now tied up in a room in a warehouse under the guard of four different faunus whose job it was to do so. She knew that there were others as well but there were only the four of them in the room with her. She was handcuffed to the chair as well as gagged since the men in the room didn't want to hear what she had to say.

She was wriggling in place as she tried to break free from her confines, but her attempts were for naught. And as she struggled to break free she remembered how she got into this position in the first place…

(Earlier that day)

Weiss had walked out of the testing building with her chest puffed out with pride. She had passed her test, and was only a little tired after the entire thing was over and done with. She had gotten her letter telling her where she was supposed to go to get picked up for Beacon, and the date that she would start school. She wouldn't be going to the school for two weeks, the time when everyone else started school, giving her enough time to prepare her bags and organize everything about her belongings. That alone sounded fun to her. Spending all of that time and energy getting ready and putting thought into what she was going to be taken to Beacon with her.

She looked around, and saw not a soul in sight. Her father had warned her that there was a group of faunus known as the White Fang who had begun to attack her families Dust mines and were becoming a threat to her family. Her father had been against her leaving for Beacon, but she had been insistent and said she was going. So in the end he relented but he sent a few men to guard her, which pissed her off since she was not a kid anymore and didn't need them. She had sent the men away once there, which they at first refused, but then she threatened to make their lives a living hell if they did not listen and they knew she was serious about her threat so they did.

She smirked to herself as she walked away from the testing building, since it seemed like the White Fang must have decided that she was too good for them to try and take out if she passed to get into Beacon so there was no reason for the guards. Served them right, for thinking she was some weak little princess that they could take out like it was nothing.

She was so far into her own thoughts that she didn't even notice the White Fang soldier standing behind her, sword raised to decapitate her with a single stroke of his blade. She didn't hear his footsteps as he walked behind her, and she didn't hear his movements. Weiss looked at the ground for a moment, before she frowned to herself.

A shadow with a sword?

Weiss grabbed her rapier and spun around, blocking a sword that had been aimed at her neck. Her eyes widened when she saw the White Fang uniform that the man was wearing. Sparks flew, and she started to use her aura defensively because she knew that she was going to be taking some hits when several more White Fang dirt bags, her own words, started to show up as they came out of their hiding spots. She saw a White Fang Lieutenant, and her eyes widened when she realized that her life really was being targeted like her father said. She swore to herself that if she made it out of this alive she would give her father the biggest apology that she possibly could.

"What fun, I get to kill a Schnee." The large man spoke, and Weiss deflected a sword strike from one White Fang member, before another ran up behind her and she created a Black Glyph above her. She touched it, and it shot her up into the air, before she formed a white Glyph and stood on it for a moment, before it shot her towards the ground away from the White Fang members.

"You won't get me that easily." Weiss said as she created a Glyph in the air, and she combined it with Ice Dust that she had in her rapier. Ice formed out of the glyph in the shape of a sword, and it swiftly shot in a curve and sliced the entire White Fang group. Most of the cannon fodder was taken out with a single attack, barely having the aura to keep fighting when hit with a strong attack. Weiss smirked at the White Fang Lieutenant, who growled in annoyance that his people had been taken out so soon.

His chainsaw blade started to spin, and Weiss looked at the blade with a concerned gaze. That was a big weapon, but she wasn't too worried about it. She made a glyph under her, and it helped shoot her towards the man at a quicker speed. She shot passed him and made a stab for him, but he blocked it, and she made a glyph underneath her feet and twirled around on the tip of her toes, before she shot at him again and nicked by. She created another glyph, and she jumped up and nicked him in the shoulder. She touched another glyph she made, and she shot at the ground, passing by him and nicking him.

She couldn't rely on raw power that her petite frame did not give her; even the people like her with unnatural super strength for their size didn't have as much power as they could have had with a larger body. She needed to blitz him, outdo him with speed and quickly tag him a lot with her blows, wearing down his aura before she finished it.

He swung his chainsaw at her, and her blade glowed red when she flooded it with red dust. She increased her strength slightly, and gave herself a slight countering effect, before she deflected his weapon. She took a step back, because he packed a lot of power, and he stepped back as well when his power was used against him. Weiss swung her sword with grace and nicked him across the chest, pushing him back, before she flipped up into the air and landed a small kick on his chest, before she completed her spin and landed another strike on him before she touched the ground.

She was smirking the entire time. This was far too easy!

He was strong, but slow and not nearly as skilled with a sword, even a chainsaw sword, as she was with her rapier. She moved quickly and created a yellow glyph underneath her, boosting her speed and her Semblance for a brief moment. She created 6 glyphs around the man, before she created one underneath her.

She was a blur to him when she shot by him 7 times, each time nicking him, and doing more damage. He lifted into the air, before falling onto the ground. Weiss landed a short distance away, slightly panting from overuse of her Semblance. She had a smirk still on her face as the man groaned in pain, having felt the sting of her assault.

"Here I thought I had... a need to be worried." Weiss said, the constant use of her Semblance after she had just finished testing being a large drain on her stamina.

"We aren't done yet bitch." The man said as he stood back up, and he moved towards Weiss. He swung his sword, and she deflected it to the ground, where it ripped up concrete. He kicked at her, and she ducked under it thanks to her short stature. He swung his weapon again with a side slice, and she jumped over it and stabbed him several times, his aura defending him. Weiss landed on the ground, and got back into step, before he back handed her across the face and made her scoot back against her will.

She winced in pain since that one had hurt.

Weiss used her aura as a shield after she circled her arm around in a special motion, a light blue barrier forming in front of her to block his chainsaw, but he forced his way through it and she moved back to avoid him. Her aura wasn't up to the job at the moment, and she was starting to exhaust. She never had as much stamina as she would have liked to have had, but she could still do this. This man had to be starting to get tired.

So she unleashed a barrage of strikes at him with the grace of a swan, but he blocked each one as he got used to her movements.

"No, we are done." Weiss said as she created a glyph underneath the man, and he was forced to shoot backwards and hit a tree. She tensed her legs, and created the same glyph underneath herself, shooting towards him with her ponytail being a white blur behind her.

He moved out of the way, and her sword stabbed into the tree. He grabbed her by the face, before he slammed her all the way through the tree, before using the back of her head to crack the ground. Now while the first thing that came to her head was to kill this woman and send back her head to her father to send a message to the old fucker, but he grinned as he thought of an even better idea that would be far more cruel to do. So with that in mind, he hit her again to make sure she was knocked out and then got his men back to their feet and took her to the warehouse they were in right now.

He had taken her scroll and called her father after recording a video with it to show that they had his daughter at their mercy. They demanded not only money but large stashes of Dust as well for her safe return. While they planned to give her back once they got what they wanted, but they were gonna make Weiss their bitch before that ever happened. The leader to her what they were gonna do to her, sending her back with a Faunus child to make her father a grandfather. This made Weiss struggle even more in a vain attempt to try and break free as she did not want to be raped and began to cry as she did. She prayed that someone would rescue her, and as if some god listened to her prayer those in the room heard the men outside of it opening fire at someone before they died gurgling as blood filed their mouths.

The men in the room prepared their own weapons since it was obvious to them that they were under attack and they were ready for this asshole. Yet for the next five minutes, no one came through the only door leading into the room. The only point of entry into it was a tiny window high up on the wall that was blocked by trashcans on the outside that was far too small for anyone to enter through. They had just begun to head towards the door to see what the hell had happened when it was blasted off its hinges and nearly hit one of them, but he was quick enough to dodge it.

The men opened fire at the doorway, and continued to do so until their ammo was gone and they needed to reload. But the thing that shocked them was the fact that there was nobody there at all. Who the hell was attacking them, since a door doesn't get blown off its frame by accident? But before they could get an answer to that, all but the leader were killed via shuriken to the back of their heads. The leader turned around to attack whoever had somehow snuck behind them, but he stopped as the man who did what seemed impossible held a shotgun to his head.

"Keys," said Reaper simply as he held out his hand.

"O..O.. Okay," said the leader with a massive stutter brought on by fear of this man who had killed his fellow White Fang members so easily. He fumbled for the handcuff keys with shaky hands and then handed them to the man. Once he had them in his hand, Reaper smacked him in the head with the gun, knocking him down onto the ground. The leader fumbled as he tried to get back to his feet, but Reaper slammed him back down to the ground with a foot to his chest and held his shotgun back to his head.

"Wait a minute," said the man as he nearly pissed himself in fear, "there is no need for all this. I surrender and will come quietly."

"I hate rapists," said Reaper simply.

"No no wait! We were not goi…" was all he was able to say before Reaper blasted his head off. Once the man was dead, he walked over to Weiss who looked at this man in fear since she did not know who he was or if he was here to kidnap her from her kidnappers or set her free.

"Are you alright," asked Reaper as he let go of his gun and let it sink into his shadow. Weiss glared at him for a second since she felt as though he was being a smart ass asking that question since she was gagged and unable to answer. "Sorry, dumb question. Let me help you."

Reaper then walked over and ungagged her, which she then began to breathe heavily since the fear was still there.

"Who are you?" asked Weiss.

"They call me Reaper," said Reaper as he used the keys to free her from her handcuffs.

"Why are you here? Do you plan to kidnap me as well?"

"No," he said simply as he got back to his feet and held out her weapon that he saw one of the other men swinging around a while ago and knew it was hers since he bragged about how much he could get for it in a black market. She looked at him in confusion for a minute before she took it from him. She inspected it closely to make sure it was not tampered with, and was surprised to see that it was still in pristine condition. "I came to save you."

"But how did you know I was here?" asked Weiss, "are you a white Fang member too?"

"No," he said as he began to walk out the room, but he stopped to pick up the Scroll from the dead body of the leader and handed it to Weiss, "Will you be fine from her princess?"

"I'll be alright," said Weiss, but with one of her eyes twitching since she hated to be called 'princess', "but please refrain from calling me that. I hate that."

"You are the heir to the Schnee family name, one of if not the most influential of families around. If that does not make you a princess then I don't know what does."

"Well be that as it may," said Weiss as she dialed her father's number so as to let her know she was alright, "do not call me that."

Reaper said nothing as he left the room, which Weiss followed on the off chance there was still someone around, so that he could protect her like he did in the first place. But even though he had left the room a few seconds before her, he had simply vanished by the time she entered the room herself. This should not have been possible since the warehouse was massive and empty so there was no place to hide and the door to exit was on the far edge of the room. As she pondered this in her mind, the Scroll connected its call and she heard her father on the other end.

"Father," she said as she continued to look around her in wonderment of as to where Reaper could have possibly gone in the few seconds that he was out of her sight, "I am fine. The White Fang members are all dead… A man who calls himself Reaper saved me… I don't know where he or even I am right now since he just vanished… Alright, I'll see you soon…"

 **(A/N: I know the fight with Salem was a bit lackluster, but the reason for that was because her abilities are still a bit of an unknown in the series. She has not really fought anyone so there is no way to do her justice if I write a fight out right now for her. And yes while she is immortal, so is Sinbad since he consumed the shadow of the Verelsi Queen. The only difference is that Sinbad has the ability to kill an immortal with his power.**

 **Sinbad has a Semblance that I took the time to try and plan out…**

 **One Man Army – this ability allows Sinbad to call upon shadowy constructs of those whose shadows he had completely devoured. So far the only ones he has eaten is those of the dead members of Overwatch, even those who were experimented on and given robotic bodies. Sure one might say something about the soul and all that, but these are shadows not souls and that is the main difference. He also can use their weapons and abilities as good as the person who wielded them themselves as well as summon the weapon instantly to his hands.**

 **Sinbad's abilities are unique to himself since when he teleported to the world of Remnant, his body underwent a transformation that gave him his aura as well as his semblance and since he is from a completely different dimension he does not need Dust to power his abilities. He is essentially a reverse solar panel since he stores darkness in his body instead of light and that is what powers him. I will have him gain a weakness at some point in the future since I don't want him godlike, just overpowered as all hell. Plus the fact that he is in another dimension means the laws of physics are not completely the same so there is also that.**

 **Also I will make a list of the abilities he is able to use when they come into play, like these:**

 **Black Hole Generation – Zarya's Graviton Surge ability. It basically pulls enemies in so that that they can be gunned down, but the way that Sinbad uses it makes it more deadly since the power used to power it is not generated by a machine like the gun did. He uses it very little since not many can escape the pull of a black hole, with him being an exception oddly enough and he didn't want to kill people by mistake.**

 **Genji's blade – self-explanatory since it is a sword that absorbs the energy of attacks sent at him that can be reflected.**

 **Shadow Hook – He got this from Road hog and can use it to either pull himself to places or others towards himself.**

 **Super Strength – He has it already since he inherited it by consuming the shadows of multiple members who had such strength of their own.**

 **Doomfist – He turned the object into a gauntlet that he can use whenever he needs to add even more power to his fist's which in this world will be more often than you would expect. Yang was launched through a roof and shrugged it off in that Food Fight scene in season 2. But as an added bonus he has two of them instead of the one since they are gauntlets, ones he built himself.**

 **Shadow Manipulation – this is a power he had when he first was transformed into what he was. It allows him to form his shadow into a solid mass that can be used in multiple manners such as defensive with shields or offensive like forming a clawed hand to attack.**

 **Hellfire Shotguns – 4 shot shotguns, simple as that. He uses normal bullets for them with the added payload of infusing each shell loaded with a bit of his own shadow to make it far more destructive. He is limited by the number of shells he has, which is quite a few and so far he has no means to buy more since he has no income so he uses them sparingly.**

 **If people want me to, I will also add a bit of information on the stories of the other now deceased members of Overwatch. Since this will be a long story and there are a lot of characters within it I can make my own unique story to them. But until next time, I swear it won't take as long to update the next chapter of this story!)**


End file.
